1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system of interchangeable components for a recessed lighting installation, and in particular the invention provides a plurality of modular components that may be fit together for a recessed light installation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recessed lighting, in which the light bulb or other light source is recessed into a surface such as a ceiling or wall of a building or room, generally requires a fixture mounted above, or "within", the ceiling for supporting the bulb, bulb socket, reflector, junction box, and other components. This supporting fixture may be in the form of a so-called plaster frame, and is generally attached to the structural elements of the building, for example, the ceiling joists.
These known light fixtures and plaster frames are specifically formed and shaped for each different type of installation. For example, one type of fixture is dedicated to mounting the light between wooden ceiling joists above a plasterboard ceiling, while another type of fixture is dedicated to mounting the light above a suspended ceiling having a framework of metal channels holding ceiling tiles. One type of fixture is required for incandescent light installations, another for low voltage lights, yet another for compact fluorescent lamps, and yet a further for high intensity discharge lamps. Different spacings between joists, different thickness ceiling panels, and different electrical considerations for each installation also must be considered.
The result of so many variables is that many different dedicated light fixtures must be manufactured and stocked as inventory. The proper configuration must be ordered and delivered to the work site for work to proceed. A shortage of one type may delay an entire construction project, or at least cause a change to a different type of light installation. Costs are therefore high due to storage and specialized manufacturing of multiple dedicated units.